


Maned

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux learns to love Kylo's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maned

Hux used to chide him for his long hair. Once he’d gotten used to seeing Kylo unmask (which had been harder for Kylo to get used to, if he’s entirely honest), and the surprise of seeing his features died down… just off-hand comments, here and there. Scattered throughout like stars in the night sky. 

Didn’t it cause issues? Wasn’t it hot inside his helmet? Didn’t he shed everywhere? Did it get in the way when training? How did he dry it before he put his mask on? (He _did_ dry it first, right?)

Kylo had hated it. He already felt self-conscious about his appearance as it was. He didn’t like anything about himself, but he also didn’t want to cut it. To do so would be to admit defeat, and he hadn’t been ready to do that. He brushed the comments off as easily as he could (and swallowed the sorrow), and tied his hair back upon removing his helmet in company. 

Until today. The leather thong he usually bound it back with is lost in his room from earlier. He’d removed it before the mutual shower, and it had walked off (or rolled).

In bed, in the small hours. The light too low to see anything but the whites of Hux’s eyes, the outline of his form under the caress of sheets. Hux reaches for him, begging another kiss, and Kylo complies. 

The fingers around his face slip back to the nape of his neck, then move into his hair. Kylo braces for another pronouncement, but instead his breath rushes out when his locks are tugged. Just a little, but the sensation goes straight through him. His eyes close on the moan, and then Hux tugs harder and clamps his mouth over Kylo’s throat. 

A wet, teasing suckle against the sharp sting, and Kylo begs quietly for more, please, more. 

Hux moves fast. He rolls Kylo onto his belly, and pulls and gives and pulls some more. Kylo grabs the sheets in shame, humping the mattress, and begs some more. 

“So soft,” Hux croons. 

Kylo wonders if he means his hair, or he, himself. “Yes. Please don’t stop.”

Hux starts to slide against his ass, his cock perking to lie between his buttocks. He doesn’t even try to slip it back inside, and that’s a glorious tease. His balls slap uselessly, heavy and warm. Kylo is still a little raw from before, but he’d say yes all the same. Instead they rut and frot and grind as Hux teases his scalp. 

Kylo whimpers. He’s close. He needs it, and he asks…

“Not yet.”

“Hux, please?”

“Not. **Yet**.”

Kylo submits, gulping, feeling the sudden splutter between them. Hux has had his fun, and a momentary panic says… What if he stops? What if he’s so angry with Kylo that he rolls over to sleep? What if…?

The hand in his hair yanks _brutally_ hard, and Hux pushes two fingers inside him, angling for his prostate. Kylo screams at the shock of it, coming blindingly fast, and collapses beneath him. He’s too spent to even say thank you. 

He’ll do it later.


End file.
